Romeo & Cinderella : Tales of Darkness
by Kukiko1932888
Summary: Rin, jeune fille emprisonnée dans un monde de rêve, est une adolescente intelligente et aux notes remarquables. Pourtant, elle est détestée de tous. La raison ? Ses parents sont riches. Trop riches. Sa rencontre avec Len pourra-t-elle la faire sortir de sa bulle ? [Inspiré de Roméo & Cinderella de Miku Hatsune] [Three-Shot]


**Titre: Roméo & Cinderella : Tales of Darkness**

**Rated: T**

**Couple : Rin X Len**

**Résumé: Rin, jeune fille emprisonnée dans un monde de rêve, est une adolescente intelligente et aux notes remarquables. Pourtant, elle est détestée de tous. La raison ? Ses parents sont riches. Trop riches. Sa rencontre avec Len pourra-t-elle la faire sortir de sa bulle ?  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas, mais je les aies commandés pour noël :3**

**Blabla: Première fanfiction avec ce nouveau profil. Pour voir mes anciennes fics, c'est sur le profil de Chiaki1932888.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Roméo & Cinderella: Tales of Darkness**

**Chapitre 01:**

_Connaissez-vous l'histoire de cette jeune fille maltraitée par sa belle-mère et dont nul ne connait le nom ? Elle était vêtue de haillons et dormait dans la cheminée. Ses poumons, chargés de cendres, l'empêchaient de respirer. De là vint le nom écrit sur sa tombe : Cendrillon._

La cacophonie régnait dans la salle de cours. L'agitation générale obligeait le professeur à hurler, pointant du doigt chaque élève qui parlait un peu trop fort. Loin de ce remue-ménage, une jeune fille observait le ciel, le menton posé sur sa main, le coude appuyé contre la table. L'air rêveur, elle tentait d'associer chaque nuage à une forme ou à un objet. Jeune élève, qui s'imaginant à la place de cette Cendrillon, dans ce conte qu'elle avait lu récemment, qui s'imaginant danser à travers les nuages dans une sublime robe bleue ciel.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! Je vais vous rendre vos rédactions !

Tout le monde se tût, le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Quelques échanges de regards puis les chuchotements sifflèrent de nouveaux dans les tympans de l'adolescente.

- Bien. Les notes vont de…

Le professeur jeta un œil à sa fiche avant de poursuivre :

- Zéro à vingt avec… Un seul vingt et une moyenne de treize et demi. La meilleure note revient à Rin Kagamine.

Elle détourna le regard de l'étendue bleu et fixa la copie qu'on venait de lui rendre. Copie rédigée avec soin, occupant l'espace d'une copie double plus d'une copie simple. Aucune trace de rouge ne barrait les mots écrits à l'encre bleu turquoise. Les seules traces de rouges étant la note, dans un coin de la feuille. Quelques phrases parvinrent à ses oreilles.

- Pff… Cette pimbêche a encore eu la meilleure note !

- On se demande par quel moyen elle obtient ses résultats là…

- Sûrement en rendant quelques ''services'' au prof !

Ces paroles blessantes auraient fait pleurer n'importe qui. Mais pas Rin. Elle avait l'habitude que les autres se moquent d'elle. Qui sait combien de rumeurs courraient à son sujet ?

La sonnerie brutale marqua la fin des cours de la matinée. Rin rangea soigneusement sa copie dans une pochette qu'elle fourra dans son sac-à-dos rose. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, afin de relever sa frange en arrière. Ce matin, elle s'était levée trop tard pour mettre ses habituels barrettes, prenant son petit déjeuner en maudissant cette panne de réveil non planifiée.

_Il est temps de rentrer à la maison…_

Rin haussa mollement son sac sur ses épaules, trainant des pieds jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. Elle fixait le sol, tout en marchant. Ses ballerines noires râpaient le sol dans un couinement inaudible à cause du bruit ambiant.

Rin venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle déposa son sweat violet sur le porte manteau. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable ici. Sa mère était de nature frileuse, elle chauffait la maison plus qu'il ne fallait et les résultats se voyaient non seulement grâce à la chaleur omniprésente mais aussi grâce aux factures. Elle avait déjà préparé le déjeuner et une délicieuse odeur émanait de la cuisine.

- Bonjour _mère_.

- Bonjour Rin. Alors, ta rédaction ? Répondit une voix féminine d'une voix sèche.

- J'ai eu vingt. Répondit Rin en rentrant dans la pièce.

Sa ''mère'' fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers elle. Le regard dur, Elle regarda Rin les yeux plissés avant de répondre.

- Je suis sûre que tu mens. Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour avoir un vingt. Assieds-toi et mange maintenant, sinon tu seras en retard pour tes cours de l'après-midi.

- Oui, _mère._

Rin prononça amèrement le dernier mot, légèrement agacée par le comportement de cette femme qui n'était même pas sa mère. En réalité, ce n'était qu'une femme qui s'était remariée avec son père. La vraie mère de Rin était morte d'un cancer lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Dès lors, les mots doux s'étaient remplacés par des phrases agaçantes et chargées de haine. La belle-mère de Rin n'arrêtait pas de faire remarquer tous les défauts de sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu comment il fait froid ici ? On est en hiver, jeune fille, les débardeurs, on les réserve à l'été.

- Nous sommes en novembre _mère._

- Et alors ?

- Nous sommes en automne, pas en hiver.

Sa mère n'osa rien répondre, rehaussant sur ses épaules un châle rouge laissant entrevoir ses épaules. Rin s'assit en face d'une assiette remplie de petits pois et d'une cuisse de poulet gras, saupoudrée d'épices et aspergé de sauce.

- Mange bien tout, tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! Grommela sa belle-mère en la voyant touiller sa fourchette entre les pois verts.

Rin soupira et porta une première bouchée à ses lèvres.

Ainsi se passaient chaque midi au sein de la famille Kagamine. Rin passait le déjeuner avec sa belle-mère tandis que son père travaillait jusque tard pour exécuter les caprices de cette femme qui voulait absolument se faire appeler ''_mère''_ alors qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme tel.

Une servante entra dans la salle à manger. Il y avait au total trois servante pour s'occuper de la maison. Toutes trois étaient vêtues d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe noire avec le corset assortit. Leurs jambes étaient nues en été et recouvertes d'un collant noir en hiver. Celle qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avait deux jolies couettes bleues turquoise et de magnifiques yeux bleu-verts.

- Madame Sakine, il y a quelqu'un pour vous dans le salon.

- J'arrive tout de suite… Rin ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Retourne immédiatement au collège ! Ah ! Et passe par la porte de derrière, ne perturbe donc pas notre invité. Ce serait fâcheux si tu venais à l'importuner.

Rin hocha la tête et continua de manger le reste de son repas pendant que sa mère s'éloignait. La servante débarrassa la table, Rin saisit de nouveau son sac à dos et sortit en passant par le hall d'entrée, sous le regard outré de sa belle-mère qui grogna un: ''Quelle jeune fille insolente !''

Rin était souriante lorsqu'elle rentrait de nouveau dans le collège. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui dirait sa ''mère'' le soir mais elle espérait qu'elle ne dirait rien devant son père. De toute manière, elle n'avait rien fait de mal – Enfin de son point de vue.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Rin alla rejoindre son casier pour y déposer son sac de sport – cette matière étant en dernière heure. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé son casier, une main s'abattit sur le casier voisin.

- Toi, là !

- Ou...Oui ? Bégaya Rin, surprise par cette intervention.

- Tu es Rin Kagamine, C'est ça ?

La blondinette hocha la tête en avalant sa salive. Son assaillant était un garçon qui faisait bien deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle. Une frange de cheveux bleus dissimulait en partie ses yeux foncés qui la fixaient avec insistance.

- Pourquoi tu es dans cette école ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et méprisante.

- Euh… Parce que… Je n'en sais rien.

- Si tes parents sont si riches, pourquoi ils ne te paient pas un précepteur ?

- Parce que… Commença Rin en baissant les yeux.

- Si ils étaient plus sympathiques, ils nous épargneraient ta présence parmi nous, ''princesse''. L'interrompit le garçon.

Le garçon insista sur le dernier mot en prenant une voix ridiculement aigue. Rin se mit à rougir de honte. Elle aurait voulu se cacher dix pieds sous terre !

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Rin haussa les épaules, hébétée. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Un sourire sadique fendit le visage de l'inconnu, comme si ce silence était la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Tu vas me répondre, oui ?

Il leva le poing. Rin ferma les yeux en tournant légèrement la tête. Mais l'impact qu'elle attendait n'arrivait pas.

- Kaito, Arrête.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle dirigea directement vers le poing du prénommé ''Kaito''. Une main retenait fermement le bras musclé du bleu. Rin remonta son regard le long du bras de celui qui avait osé la défendre, elle, la gosse de riche, elle, la petite princesse à ses parents. Un garçon blond lui souriait.

- Lâche-moi ! Grogna Kaito en remuant frénétiquement son bras – qui ne tarda pas à être libéré.

Le bleu jeta des regards noirs au blondinet, le poussant légèrement. Il s'éloigna en ruminant, entouré d'un nuage de groupies.

- Tout va bien ?

_~ Intermède ~_

_Dans une chambre, une jeune fille assise à son bureau._

_Un livre posé sur ses genoux, un crayon entre les lèvres qu'elle mordille légèrement._

_La lumière pâle d'une lampe de bureau l'éclaire faiblement._

_Elle pose son menton sur sa main, en proie à une intense réflexion._

_ ''Et si c'était moi dans ce conte pour enfant ?'' Se demande-t-elle._

_''Elle a les mêmes cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux bleus.'' Poursuit-elle._

_''Cette pauvre fille n'a pas de chance, je ne voudrais pas mourir dans de la cendre. Ce livre est triste. L'histoire est triste. Cette fin est triste.''_

_Elle referma le livre, sans remarquer que la fin écrite sur le papier blanc n'était pas celle qu'elle imaginait. Sans savoir que Cendrillon avait connu une fin heureuse._

- Tout va bien ?

- O…Oui. Mer…

- Je suis Len Kagene. Et toi ?

- Euh… Rin, Rin Kagamine.

Le prénommé Len était plutôt mignon. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu pâle et envoûtant dont Rin ne pouvait se détacher. Ses cheveux dorés étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Il portait un sweat noir, sans manche. Il était un peu efféminé -à cause de ses ongles vernis en jaune et de ses longs cils, surement allongés à l'aide de mascara- mais Rin était sous le charme.

- Super. Bon je te laisse. On m'attend là-bas !

Il désigna d'un rapide mouvement de tête deux garçons qui les fixaient, surement depuis un bon moment. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux rouges, Rin se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir déjà vu. Il devait avoir un nom finissant par ''o''. L'autre, aux cheveux verts, portait des lunettes aux montures noires. Rin ne le connaissait pas mais savait qu'il enchaînait les conquêtes féminines. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

Elle continuait de les observer, cette fois-ci accompagnés de Len. Jusqu'à ce que leurs silhouettes ne soit plus visibles.

Rin resta un moment immobile. Quand elle eût retrouvé ses esprits, elle jeta des regards tout autour d'elle. Tout le monde était repartit à ses occupations. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Un regard noir était posé sur elle. Rin connaissait cette fille. Elle s'appelait Neru Akita. Rin avait fait équipe avec elle l'année passée pour un exposé d'histoire. Enfin ''équipe'' est un bien grand mot. Rin avait accompli tout le travail pendant que Neru se la coulait douce en consultant son portable.

Neru était une fille assez populaire : Flemmarde, Bien habillée, Sympa (uniquement avec ses amies), et même un peu jolie, il fallait l'admettre. Elle aussi avait des cheveux blonds. Ils étaient particulièrement longs et formaient une énorme queue de cheval sur le côté gauche de la tête de Neru. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et maquillés comme pas possible. Neru n'était rien sans son maquillage, c'était ce que les autres disaient.

Rin détourna le regard. Il était vrai que Rin avait toujours admiré Neru. Elle aurait voulu occuper sa place.

- Rin Kagamine ?

Neru se tenait désormais en face d'elle. Rin n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle s'approchait d'elle.

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas rêvé là, Len vient de te défendre ?

Neru avait une voix étrangement douce, c'était la première fois qu'elle accordait de l'importance à la petite personne qu'était Rin. Une personne habituellement qualifiée d'inintéressante. Rin avait du mal à répondre : la gorge nouée, elle avait peur de faire une gaffe devant celle qui aurait pu être son idole.

- Il faut croire que oui… Parvint-elle à prononcer, courageusement.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vraiment pas possible ! Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ?

Par rapport aux récits que Rin avait entendus, Neru avait l'air sympathique. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inconnue, elle avait l'air excitée comme une puce.

- Quelle chance ? Murmura Rin, d'une toute petite voix.

- Ben… Len est le meilleur mec de tout le lycée ! Tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte ? Il est encore plus populaire que Kaito !

- Euh… Autant on avait déjà mentionné devant moi le prénom de Kaito, mais jamais celui de Len.

Neru parut frustrée suite à cette remarque. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est parce que Len est plus discret. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui. Mais c'est un amour, hyper sympathique il parait. J'aimerais trop, trop, trop, être son amie, et traîner dans sa bande avec Akaito et Gumiya !

Voilà les noms des amis de Len. Akaito, celui aux cheveux rouges, et Gumiya, aux lunettes noires. Neru se tortillait dans tous les sens, faisant des gestes incompréhensibles.

- Tu sais ce qui serait top, Rinnie-Chan ? Que tu me le présentes ! Tu serais un amour si tu faisais ça !

Rin était naïve. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mais de ce qu'elle savait, il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à Neru.

- Je ne sais pas trop… En fait je ne le connais pas. C'est la première fois que je le vois et la seule chose qu'il m'a dit c'est son prénom.

- Ah… Dommage.

Neru fit mine de s'éloigner mais revint sur ses pas.

- Oh ! Et Kagamine, ne rêve pas trop. Il ne voudra jamais d'une fille comme toi. Len m'appartient.

Neru s'éloigna, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Rin devina qu'elle ne pourrait pas reparler avec Len.

Elle saisit son sac de sport dans le casier. Dernière heure de cours. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. C'est en se dirigeant vers la salle de sport qu'elle tomba sur un visage qu'elle connaissait.

- L… Kagene-Kun !

Le blondinet se retourna vers elle et sourit en la voyant.

- Tiens ! Salut Rin-Chan !

- Hum… Je tenais à te remercier pour… Tout à l'heure…

Len parut surpris. Rin fixait ses pieds, dans une gêne totale.

- De rien. Tu as cours de quoi ?

- S…Sport. Et toi ?

- Français.

Léger silence d'une demi-minute. Mais même court, ce silence était gênant pour la jeune Kagamine.

- Je suis nul en français. Précisa-t-il.

Rin redressa la tête. Le français était sa matière favorite. Et bien évidemment, celle où elle avait les meilleurs résultats.

- Tu n'aimes pas cette matière ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est pas ça ! **Arthur Hugo et Victor Rimbaud***, tout ça je kiffe grave ! Mais j'ai pas des bons résultats. C'tout.

- Ah… Ok… Bon je dois y aller, salut !

- Hé ! Attends !

Il la rattrapa par la manche de son sweat framboise, son préféré.

- Et si on échangeait nos numéros ? On sait jamais, si Kaito t'agresse une seconde fois ?

Rin Hocha bêtement la tête et sortit son portable pour noter le numéro de Len. Il fit ensuite de même puis ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant leur cours.

En sortant des vestiaires, Rin sortit son portable. Non pas pour vérifier ses messages mais pour regarder l'heure. Car d'habitude, des messages elle n'en avait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une journée spéciale.

**1 nouveau message**

Rin cligna des paupières. Les seules personnes connaissant son numéro était son père, sa mère et ses servantes (qui la récupéraient à la sortie des cours de l'après-midi). Généralement, elle n'avait pas de message. Piquée d'une vif curiosité, elle ouvrit la petite enveloppe clignotant sur son écran pixélisé.

**16h37**

**Len Kagene**

**Ya pas, le français fais vrmt chié ! **

**Tu ve pa qu'on mange un truc ce soir tt les 2 ?**

Rin resta en plan quelques secondes, fixant l'écran d'un regard vide. Len lui avait envoyé un message. Ne sachant que répondre, elle attendit quelques minutes, en proie à une intense réflexion. Puis, explosant de rire à cause des fautes d'orthographe, elle rédigea un message.

**A Len Kagene**

**17h11**

**Ok, à quelle heure et où ?**

Rin attendit quelques minutes, le portable dans ses mains tremblantes.

Le portable vibra, la faisant presque sursauter.

**1 nouveau message**

**17h13**

**Len Kagene**

**19h30, devant le lycée p**

Rin accepta sa proposition par un second message puis décida de rentrer chez elle afin de se préparer, sans même songer qu'il était possible que ses parents refusent.

Rin s'était préparée. Non, elle n'avait pas passé deux minutes. Elle avait pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Elle s'était coiffée les cheveux qu'elle avait formés en deux jolies couettes. Elle avait appliqué ses barrettes qu'elle avait oubliées le matin même. Evidemment, elle avait tenté de mettre du maquillage, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude, elle avait opté pour un aspect plus naturel – c'est-à-dire appliquer l'unique chose qu'elle savait mettre : du mascara.

Elle avait choisis, en guise de vêtements, une jolie jupe aux motifs écossais avec une chemise blanche sans manche. Elle choisit ensuite des bottes hautes noires lacées et légèrement compensées. Tous ces vêtements étaient des cadeaux de son père, sa mère trouvant inutile de dépenser de l'argent pour sa fille. Elle observa son reflet une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de se décider à sortir de sa chambre.

Sans faire de bruit, elle descendit les marches menant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle emprunta la porte de derrière, sans se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre le lycée. Plus aucune chance qu'on découvre sa disparition.

Elle commença par rejoindre la rue d'en face et à marcher. 18h57. Elle avait le temps.

Elle arriva au point de rendez-vous au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'était pas là. Normal vu l'avance qu'elle avait prise. 19h21.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, toujours dans l'attente.

Vers 19h30, elle vérifie sa montre. Toujours personne.

Vers 19h52, elle commença à s'impatienter, persuadée que sa famille s'inquiétait pour elle.

Vers 20h14, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, déçue.

A 20h15 pile, elle se leva.

- Bouh !

Elle retomba sur le banc en sursautant. Il se tenait devant elle, vêtu d'une chemise jaune et d'un pantalon noir.

- Kagene-Kun !

- Désolé pour le retard, chérie !

A cette appellation idiote, elle se mit à rougir. Encore plus quand il lui saisit la main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

- Ka… Kagene-Kun ! Je…

- Hé ! Appelle-moi Len voyons ! La coupa-t-il.

Rin était stupéfaite par le comportement de Len.

- Bon alors… Où on va ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Choisis, toi !

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui fit virer son visage à la teinte cramoisie.

- Suis-moi !

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues, Rin toujours subjuguée par le charmeur qu'était Len , et arrivèrent enfin devant un restaurant pas cher – Plus communément appelé Mc Donald.

- Nous voilà arrivés, princesse !

Rin lui sourit légèrement, un peu troublé par la main de Len toujours en contact avec la sienne.

- Kagene-Kun, tu peux lâcher ma main, s'il te plaît.

- Nan.

- Gnéééé ?!

- Pas envie !

Elle retira sa main d'une forte secousse et Len explosa de rire avant de poser ses affaires sur le dossier d'une chaise, rapidement suivit par Rin. Ils échangèrent plusieurs regards, ce petit jeu durant quelques minutes.

- Bon, alors, tu veux quoi ? Demanda Len en se levant de nouveau.

- Euh… Un hamburger et des frites avec un coca ?

La voix de Rin était si hésitante qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle posait une question. Len hocha la tête toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok ! Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Len fit une courbette ridicule avant de s'éloigner, laissant une Rin choquée.

_Il me fait quoi, là ? _Songeait la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Len était de retour avec deux plateaux chargés de nourriture. Il en tendit un vers Rin qui le remercia. Elle avait vraiment faim. Surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, comme l'avait demandé sa mère, le plat du midi.

Elle saisit de ses doigts fins le paquet contenant le hamburger et défit habillement le papier imbibé de graisse, prenant une première bouchée. Len, quand à lui, avait déjà engloutit une dizaine de frites.

Len rapprocha son visage de celui de Rin, posant ses mains à plats sur la table. Yeux dans les yeux, Rin fut surprise de la phrase qu'il lui adressa.

- Dit, Rin, tu serais capable de relever un défi ?

_~ Intermède ~_

_S'endormant profondément, elle fit un rêve._

_Rêve étrange qui l'emmena dans un château. _

_Elle venait de perdre une pantoufle de verre._

_Elle devait absolument rejoindre son carrosse avant qu'il ne redevienne citrouille._

_Elle se dépêcha, sachant que le temps lui était compté._

_Pourtant, elle n'avait pas lu cette partie de l'histoire._

- Dit, Rin, tu serais capable de relever un défi ?

Rin ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Un… Défi ?

Len hocha la tête, son sourire ayant disparu, laissant place à un visage plus sérieux.

- Tout dépend de quel défi c'est, mais… je pense en être capable. Répondit Rin, légèrement troublée.

- C'est très simple… Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Gnéééé ?! Glapit-Rin en manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

Rin cligna des yeux, secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Gênée par sa réaction, elle murmura, l'air de rien :

- C'est un jeu, c'est ça ?

La phrase était plus destinée à elle-même mais Len lui répondit, de nouveau accompagné de son sourire.

- Parfaitement.

Rin baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Pourtant, une voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même lui intimait de foncer. Cette chance n'aurait pas lieu deux fois.

- Je relève le défi.

Rin était fière d'elle. Très fière, même. Elle se demanda quelle tête fera… Neru.

Oh non !

Elle était dans une situation affreuse ! Neru lui fera payer ! Elle le lui avait dit. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que Len était '' sa propriété''

Len sourit, se pencha et lui embrassa le front.

- Oh nononon ! Nononononon !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, on sort ensemble maintenant !

-Je…. Je sais… Mais… Mais… **Numefapis**** !

- Tu sais quoi, on se retrouve demain devant le lycée, t'as l'air toute… Bizarre !

Rin hocha la tête. Len se leva, récupéra ses affaires et frotta sa main sur la tête de Rin.

- Allez ! A plus ! Princesse !

Rin était allongée sur son lit, les mains posées sur le ventre. Elle portait toujours les vêtements de la soirée passée avec Len. Elle s'était démaquillée mais quelques traces de mascara demeuraient toujours.

Elle fixait le plafond jaune-orangé de sa chambre, sans aucun but, juste par plaisir. Le plaisir de voir les petites lumières du lustre danser devant ses yeux.

_Il était vraiment sérieux ? _

Rin roula sur le côté.

_Non, il ne l'était pas. C'est simplement un défi. Rien de plus…Il l'a dit lui-même… ''Ce n'est qu'un jeu.''_

La jeune fille se replia sur elle-même, agrippant fermement ses genoux de ses mains.

_Neru… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire de tout ça ? Elle m'avait dit de pas le toucher… _

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux, vers un nouveau rêve.

_~ Final ~_

_La petite fille décida que la fin serait la plus triste._

_Parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus réaliste qu'un carrosse changé en citrouille._

_Finalement, elle aimait bien cette fin._

_C'était une mort innovante._

_Que personne d'autre que Cendrillon ne subirait._

_Ce serait sa mort._

_A elle._

* * *

***Arthur Rimbaud, et Victor Hugo. Len est un gros inculte xD**

****Numefapis = Neru me le feras payer. (Vive Rin sous le choc xD)**

* * *

** Blabla: Je remercie ceux qui ont lu cette fanfiction, j'espère recevoir quelques commentaires. J'accepte les critiques du moment qu'elle ne sont pas formulées vulgairement :D **


End file.
